historyasunderfandomcom-20200214-history
Great Dane
"The vermin of the organized criminal underworld against the scum of the corrupt government's attack force. No matter which side you take, everybody loses in the end." Visual Information Detail *Summarized Dossier Sheet *(Content unavailable) *(Content unavailable) *(Content unavailable) Expanded Dossier Detail *'Name:' Charles Becker (Romanization of "Shokhrukh Bek") *'Dispatch Designation:' Great Dane *'Recruit #:' 16 (Second Generation) (#56 Collective Hellhound Group) *'Gender:' Male *'Height:' 5' 11 *'Weight:' 163 lbs *'Blood type:' B- *'Hair color:' Black *'Eye color:' Grey *'Class:' Pirate *'Weapon Preference:' Whatever is conveniently nearby. *'Disciplines Learned:' Pragmatism *'Born:' Unknown *'Spoken Language:' English, Uzbek *'HH Tattoo Location:' Back left shoulder *'Zodiac Sign:' Aries *'Closest Relatives:' Unknown Background Detail A month after the start of the Iran hostage crisis, The Eldritch Poseidon ( A vessel that the Red Forge had refurbished and overhauled from the decommissioned USS Belmont which was previously filed as scrapped), was sent out for its first run as security detail in the Gulf of Oman. The ship vanished under the cloak of night and those aboard, numbering only 36 (Two of which were Veteran Hellhounds), were never heard from again. A year later, another American vessel was ambushed by pirates in Arabian waters. In the early escalation of the conflict, The Eldritch Poseidon emerged and fired upon the pirates, routing all enemy vessels shortly after it's arrival before it vanished. The knowledge of this event prompted President Carter to arrange for the Eldritch Poseidon to be tracked down and recovered. The search concluded when The Eldritch Poseidon was found in the same place it had last been seen in the Gulf of Oman, one day after the day it had gone missing the previous year. Though the ship was found, it was overrun with Pirates and surrounded by other lesser pirate vessels. Without US Vessels engaging the situation, the Eldritch Poseidon exploded and sunk, followed by the pirate vessels one after the other. Of the twenty lesser pirate vessels, eleven were destroyed and one separated from the rest, speeding towards the deployed US Ship. The Pirate vessel was fired upon and stalled. Americans had boarded the vessel and found many dead and only one teenage child survivor. He was taken captive and questioned but refused to respond to any of the questions. His refusal to speak and stoic mannerisms left many confused to whether he was mute or just being non-compliant, so he was imprisoned until he would reveal which it was. During his stay, he was simply identified as "John Doe" After three months of silence, he was forced into a military camp where he was both conditioned more physically and mentally than what he had already known as well as having been given an excellent opportunity to understand English. Most had just assumed he was mute due to how long he had kept it up, but his progress in drills was outstanding in all areas which prompted the USCCDS to take notice of other outstanding 'hopefuls' that could potentially be sorted into other top-secret military programs such as the Hellhounds. The USCCDS opened up an alternative group to the Hellhounds called Helmsmen, which was established without Top Dog's notification. This group was tasked to handle some of the higher-profile situations that the Hellhounds wouldn't be able to perform as those in the group were seen as expendable and the American government could easily deny their involvement as they intentionally used many personnel who were not native to the United States to begin with. Around the time that he was instated as the first member of the Helmsmen, he broke his silence to those who were second and third to him in the group, calling himself "Charles Becker" when introducing himself. This caused a sudden slowdown in the Helmsman recruitment as the USCCDS suspected that he was up to something considering how long he had earlier remained silent. The USCCDS decided to keep an eye on him and indulge his curiosity to see if his intentions could be lured out. Their first act was assigning him to captain of Helmsmen and furthermore sending him on operations that often involved use of naval vessels or pursuit of pirates. All the USCCDS discovered from this was that he was frighteningly proficient at sinking ships. During one particular operation in Japan, he was sent after a gang of pirates known as the "Eleven Judges" and miraculously sunk not a single ship or caused a single death. He managed to infiltrate and capture their leader on his own and undetected, dragging him back to American soil. A week later, the leader's disappearance caused the rest of the gang to slaughter one another in an attempt to rise to power. The pirate's leader was sentenced to life in prison without parole and Becker himself kept the leader's flag, wearing it as a trophy for his accomplishment and display of skill. Recruitment After the USCCDS learned of a Soviet-based terrorist organization's plot to steal weapons-grade plutonium in the presence of the Helmsmen, Becker took to trying to intercept the scheme before the Hellhounds could be alerted to it, but still crossed paths with the Hellhounds by time they had engaged the situation directly. Onboard the train, Becker came into conflict with the Hellhounds Captain and attacked one another briefly before pursuing the terrorists. After the situation was contained, the Helmsmen left the scene immediately, returning to America just in time to see the USCCDS chase it's own tail for a week before finally questioning the Helmsmen about the intervention on the situation they hadn't been assigned to. After being reprimanded for their interference, the Helmsmen were suspended and forced to offer a formal apology. The Helmsmen refused to apologize to the Hellhounds and Top Dog agreed to accept their denial provided the Helmsmen could prove more combat-capable than the Hellhounds. The Helmsmen agreed and laid out the terms for Top Dog for the contest. After the contest began, the Helmsmen fought against and trumped a few Hellhounds, but both his subordinates were quickly toppled immediately after, leading Becker to think there was some kind of trickery involved. After being interrupted by the Hellhounds Captain, Becker attacked and floored him, explaining that it was equally as fair and that there was no longer any excuses to give, having expected that the captain was the best among them in terms of raw combat capability and that by extension meant the others were not good enough to beat him. Becker soon found out that his assertion was horribly incorrect and poorly chosen as Malamute simply approached Becker and brought him to a swift, unconscious silence in just a fraction of the time it took for Becker to knock the captain down. Humbled, the Helmsmen conceded and apologized, but still received an offer from Top Dog to join the Hellhounds full-on. After some consideration, Becker decided to resign his command of the Helmsmen to join with the Hellhounds. Appearances * ???? * ????